20 Questions
by turtlechick
Summary: It's funny how a lonely night in a no name club, can lead to a cute boy and...a game of twenty questions. AU Nejiten, Sasusaku. One-shot


It was like midnight when I wrote this story so be gentle with your critisism. :)  
I've written chapter stories but my little stories like this have always been more popular.  
I hope this one is as good as the others.  
I know it get's a little confusing. :P

BTW-I do not support the use alcohoic beverages like in this story. lol

Pairs: Nejiten and Sasusaku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

**

**20 Questions**

By: turtlechick

"Gosh this sucks." Sakura said as she sipped on her fruity beverage. I could smell the alcohol from my spot next to her on the booth. "How come we always find ourselves in this spot? All alone on Saturday night, in some club, drinking alcohol, and to top it all off we're all alone." Sakura threw her arms in the air and slumped down in the booth a little farther.

"I think you said alone twice." I muttered.

"Well it counts because there are two of us."

"I don't see why you're the one complaining? You were the one who dragged me out here."

"Oh pish posh Tenten. You knew you wanted to come." I didn't think Sakura had drinken that much but she was acting pretty tipsy even though she was sitting down. I couldn't help but giggle at her abnormal behavior. This was weird even for her because Sakura could down alcohol like no man I had ever seen before. She was really fun at parties.

The sound of the speakers seemed to null my senses. I let the pounding of the music consume me; I think it was Starstruck by Lady Gaga. I only came out of my trance when I heard Sakura hiccup next to me. I stifled back another laugh.

Just like that Sakura sprang right up. Her drunken stupor seems to have disappeared. "What is it Sakura?"

She got this wicked grin on her face. "Eleven o'clock." Was all she said.

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura? Eleven o'clock?" She kept her eyes forward and I just kept staring at her. Maybe she really was drunk. Either that or she had gone off the deep end.

"Would you mind if we sat with you?" I turned around to see what Sakura had been trying to tell me about. She hadn't done a very good job to prepare me for what was in front of my face. Staring down at me were two extremely gorgeous boys. I was speechless.

One had dark black hair spiked in the back. His eyes were just as dark as his hair if not darker. His boyish face peered down at me as I stuttered over my words. "Sure."

"Thanks." He replied. The two of them took their spots on the booth and I finished looking the two of them over. The same boy was wearing white black t-shirt with an interesting graphic on the front. I wonder if his favorite color was black. I took the time to check out the other one. He was just as hot as the other one if not more. His dark coffee colored hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his bangs framed his perfect lean face. His bone structure was on point. I'd love to see who ever spawned this god. I bet his parents were just as good looking as he was. Genes like that just didn't come out thin air.

"I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Tenten." Sakura's voice snapped me out of my mindless gawking.

"Sasuke and this is Neji."

"So what are you two doing in town? I'm sure we would have noticed you before."

"Yes we're visiting but we are moving out here soon. Neji has family already living out here. Our job got us transferred out here." I waited for Sakura to ask what they did for a living but she never did. I wanted to but I didn't have the guts to. Sakura had more experience in talking to guys than I did. I would have thought they would have to be gay or married to look that good, but knowing Sakura she already knew and she wouldn't be pursuing them if she knew they were gay or taken.

"So what have you two done while you've been here?"

"Nothing much. This is actually the first time we've gone out since we got here."

"NO!! That's a shame. Well I guess we'll have to make this a night to remember." Oh no I knew where this was going. "Bartender can I get some shots over here." She yelled in the direction of the bar.

"Sakura please." I begged, because I knew how she got when she was drunk.

"Tenten you worry too much." She assured me.

__

About three shots later we had all gotten a little more loosened up, but now Sakura and Sasuke were on shot… well I had lost count but we had gathered a crowd. It had gotten to be a competition between those two. Neji and I stopped drinking but those two just kept chugging. I wasn't surprised at Sakura, I had seen her drink more alcohol and not even have a hangover in the morning. I was surprised at Sasuke however; he kept right up with Sakura.

"So I say we turn this into a bet." Neji suggested.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Alright whoever's friend wins this little competition wins the bet." Sakura slammed down another and Sasuke did the same seconds after.

"I'm listening."

"The winner gets…"

"A favor." That was the best I could do? A favor? Even drunk I was no fun. Well I wasn't that drunk.

He smiled at me. "Alright a favor it is." Sasuke banged another empty shot glass on the table. "Worried?"

"Not at all." The crowd started to chant as they continued to drink. "Sakura don't lose this. I'm betting on you."

"Don't you worry Tenten. I've never lost before and I don't plan on it now." She grabbed another full glass and threw the contents down her throat.

All Neji and I could do was watch as they downed shot after shot. I tried to stop Sakura a few times but she wouldn't hear of it. The sound around us was now the music in the background and the sound of glass hitting the wooden tables. We watched as Sasuke seemed to stumble over the next glass given to him. He looked like he was going to be sick. The crowd held their breath.

"I can't." He grumbled.

The crowd erupted in hoots and hollers as the bartender lifted up Sakura's arm in a sign of victory. All of a sudden Sasuke stood up and locked eyes with Sakura. And then… the next thing you know… they were making out. I had to look away because two drunk people making out was certainly a sight. They ended up on the booth and didn't stop for anyone and shortly after the crowd disappeared, and it seemed like clockwork after that, Sasuke and Sakura passed out in each other's arms.

"We should probably take them home." Neji's velvet voice was so perfect.

I nodded in response. Even with the help of alcohol I couldn't help but have no finesse with guys.

__

We managed to get the two lovebirds in the backseat of Neji's Porsche; yeah he drove a Porsche. Sakura and I took the bus so Neji decided he couldn't let us walk home alone. He also didn't want me to have to carry Sakura on my back all the way home. How thoughtful was he? It was silent in the car until I remembered what we had agreed on earlier.

"Ok I know what I want my favor to be." I announced.

"And here I was hoping you had forgotten about that. Ok shoot."

"I want to play twenty questions."

He laughed, loudly; well he didn't have to worry about waking up the two in the backseat, but was it really that funny?

"Really?"

"That's question one." I countered. "And yes I'm totally serious."

"Ok ok. Then I guess it's your turn then."

"Ok let me see. Ok last name what's your last name?"

"Hyuuga." I knew he stuck was sticking to one word answers hoping to not screw up again.

"Ok Mr. Hyuuga I believe it's your turn."

"Alright well what's yours?"

"Mitarashi… Birthday?"

"July third. Yours?"

"You know this isn't much fun if you just ask the same questions I do. March ninth. Ok Sasuke mentioned your job. What do you do for a living?"

"We're both about to inherit the family business."

"What's the family business?" Oops that wasn't the question I wanted to ask. I think he knew because I had asked too quickly and it wasn't my turn.

"Our father's owned a law firm. I get two questions now don't I?" I nodded, careful not ask another question because I had one lingering in my head. He was getting good.

"Ok… what do you do for a job?"

I smiled. "Well actually I don't really have a job. I just intern at the local museum."

"You intern, so what do you do?"

"I recreate destroyed paintings. Like if they've been torn or smudged, but I'm only an intern so I don't get do much."

"So am I going to get to see your work?"

"That's another question…and sure." He smiled again at my rules.

"You mentioned family in town?"

"Yes, my uncle and my two cousins live in town."

"Ok number… six… are you single? I think I know the answer but just to make sure."

He chuckled. "Yes. What about your family?"

"It's just me and my mom, but she's out traveling the world right now. You talked about your uncle and cousins. What about your other family?"

He was silent. "They both died. My mother during my birth and my father a few years after that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright it happened a long time ago."

"Were you close?"

"Yes." It was silent. "Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"That was another question by the way."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine."

"Are you single?"

"This is sounding oddly repetitive Neji Hyuuga and yes I am."

"Ok this doesn't count but what number are we on?"

"I think we've both asked eight questions."

"Ok then it's your turn."

"Hmm…ok…pet peeve?"

"The word youth."

"What?" He started to tell me that I had asked another question. "I know that was another one, but I want to know."

"My best friend in high school. His name was Lee. He was obsessed with the color green and all things 'youthful.' There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't use that word."

"That must have been torture?" I giggled.

"You're setting yourself up for failure Tenten, and yes it was torture. So now I get three questions in a row." I didn't like him using my rules against me.

"Alright…favorite color?"

"Ooh that one was original for a change. Red."

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

"Ok next question. Favorite number?"

I laughed again. "These are getting more and more random. Three." I let out a sigh. "Finally my turn I thought I was going to explode." He sniggered. "Um, favorite genre of movies?"

"Action and yours?"

"Romantic comedy. Favorite pastry."

"I not a big fan of sweets."

"You're crazy."

"Well since you have sweets on the brain then what's your favorite?"

"Peach cobbler. My grandma's actually. She makes the best peach cobbler."

"Maybe I'll have to try some then."

"Who says I'm willing to share?" He just laughed. "We're getting off subject. What are your cousin's names?"

"Hinata and Hanabi. Any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child. I feel bad for stooping this low but, what's your favorite color?"

"And you said I was repeating you?"

"Sorry I'm running out of questions. Now answer."

"White. Ok this one doesn't count either, but what's your address? I've been driving in circles this whole time."

I felt my face getting red. I guess I had forgotten to give him the address to our apartment complex. I quickly gave him the directions to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Is it my turn?" I asked.

"That's another question and yes it is."

"Fine." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Did you play any sports in high school?"

"Yes and you?"

"Yep. What did you play?"

"Basketball and football. How about you?"

"Volleyball and softball."

"Were you any good?"

"I guess so. I never got any scholarships but I started on most every game. You?"

"Me either. My softball team did get to state though. I guess this is my last question. I better make this good. OK what was your first impression of me?" I immediately wanted to take back my question because I was afraid at what he would say, but I knew there were no take backs in twenty questions. I had better grin and bear it.

"Let's see. I liked your hair. Not many girls wear it like that. I like it, it's different." I blushed and then was thankful it was dark. "What was your first impression of me?"

I was debating whether to say what I really had thought or make up some logical answer that wouldn't totally humiliate myself. I took a deep breath. "I thought you were gorgeous." He busted out laughing. "Oh come on Neji. You can't tell me that you never get that from girls?"

"Your right, but just sounded different coming from you. Is this it?" I looked up to see my familiar building. It looked a little different at night. We both got out of the car and I stumbled to the backseat.

"Sakura we're home." I poked her arm and she swatted me away.

"Nooo." She whined.

"Come on Sakura." I prodded her again.

"Ok ok I'm coming." She got up and gave Sasuke one more kiss on the forehead. He was still completely passed out. Sakura grabbed her purse and followed me inside. Neji was right on our heels. Sakura went inside but I stayed on the steps with Neji. "Wait! Neji I think you have one more question left."

"I know. I've been saving it."

"So what is it?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" That caught me off guard, I definitely wasn't expecting that. He just stood there and waited for me to give my answer. All I could do was nod, wide-eyed.

"Good." He gently took my face with both of his hands as I stood on my tippy toes to be able to reach his lips. We kissed, it was nice, he wasn't as rough as Sasuke was with Sakura but used enough passion to not make me bored, but all I had to do, to not be bored was open my eyes and see his perfect face. When we broke apart I thought of another question.

"Neji? Were you really saving that question?" He put a finger to my mouth in order to silence me.

"Tenten I'll give you this freebie but remember you already used up all of your questions and yes I did save it."

* * *

Well I don't even know if that was twenty questions.  
I'm serious I tried to make tally marks but it was all too confusing.  
Anywho I like this story and I have had it in my head for a while now so I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review and even if you don't maybe check out some of my other stories by clicking on my name up there. :)

turtlechick...out


End file.
